Taking Away The Last
by Stray-Dawg
Summary: Kai-Ray Kai moves into a new village and meets a girl called Anna and her brother Ray. Soon later Kai and Ray develop a relationship but Anna and everyone else disproved of it. Will they still be together? Lots of problems occur....


Summery: Kai moves into a new village and meets a girl called Anna and her brother Ray. Soon later Kai and Ray develop a relationship but Anna and everyone else disproved of it. Will they still be together? Lots of problems occur....  
  
A baby's cry was heard in the Kons' house. A raven-haired teenaged girl ran through the house stumbling as she tried to put her shoe on and get to the baby.  
  
"ANNA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALEX?" A raven-haired teenage boy screamed at his sister.  
  
"He needs to be changed. Argh! I need to get to school. I'm late already. Ray, could you change him for me before going off. I'm already failing science as it is. I don't want to be late again." Anna cried to her older brother.  
  
"Sure. Just make sure you pay attention in class Anna. Bye." Ray said as he waved off to his sister then went to change the baby.  
  
Ray walked into the room, picked the baby up gently from its cradle bed, and placed it down on a small bed to change the boys' dirty diapers. After that he placed the baby back in the cradle, went over to another room, and walked over to the black bed.  
  
"Mum. Get on up mum. It's early morning. I have to go. Take care of Alex will ya?" Ray said to the women who lay across her bed.  
  
"Oh. Morning Ray. Is your sister gone?" The women said standing up.  
  
"Yes Anna's already gone. I have to get to school. Bye mum." Ray said as grabbed his bag and head out the door.  
  
Ray held up his hands at the bright sunrays. His house wasn't all that bright really, he'd have to get used to the sunlight. It was an early summer day outside as he walked through to his school.  
  
"RAY! RAY! RAY! RAY!" A voice behind him screamed.  
  
Turning around to the voice he came face to face with a small kid with green hair.  
  
"Kevin? Hey, what's up?" Ray said to the boy panting in front of him.  
  
"Nothing much. So how's little Alex?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Oh he's okay. He's alright." Ray said as he continued walking with Kevin alongside.  
  
"That's good to hear." Kevin said as they reached the school.  
  
Walking inside Ray went over to his locker and got his things out. Soon a pink haired girl came up to him.  
  
"Hey Ray." The girl said.  
  
"Oh, hey Mariah. How you been lately?" Ray asked the girl called Mariah.  
  
"Oh alright. It's been fine. Anna's been a little tough on herself though. Too bad all the seniors like you and me are up here, and the sophomores are on the second floor. If only the teachers would allow us to see em. That'd be fun. I don't want to just talk with seniors all the time." Mariah answered.  
  
"I agree. And the sophomores have school time earlier than us although we're in the same school. That's why Anna was in a hurry earlier this morning." Ray said as he entered his class.  
  
"Yeah. Well I have to get to my class. Bye Ray! Tell Anna I said hi!" Mariah waved at Ray as she ran off to her class.  
  
"Will do. Bye Mariah." Ray said as he waved back.  
  
Taking as seat in the middle row Ray looked over at his friend Kevin who was already there. Kevin was short, yes, but he could do a lot more than some people.  
  
"He Kevin, Ray, have you two hear about the new student moving into the village. It's been like three years since someone has moved new here. And he's coming to this school!" A brown-haired girl with a red dress asked.  
  
"Really? Where did you hear that from Amy?" Asked Kevin.  
  
"Them." Amy said pointing to a blond and brunette talking.  
  
"My like friend said she saw him like yesterday and that he was like SO cute and then I was like, "Do you know where he lived?" and then she was like, "No I like don't." and then I was like, "Maybe he lives in a like mansion?" and then she was like, "Maybe." and then I was like...." The blond continued.  
  
"They're so annoying. I hate them. They keep repeating the word 'like'. What's wrong with them?" Amy said rolling his eyes.  
  
A teacher came inside the class racing his hands through his gray hair and mumbling something.  
  
"Okay now. Calm down. It's time to begin class. Take your seats." The teacher said in frustration at something.  
  
"Mr. Hamil. Mr. Hamil. Over here! I have a something to tell you. Mr. Hamil. MR. HAMIL!" A black haired boy screamed waving his right hand franticly in the air, which was soon joined by his left hand.  
  
Mr. Hamil ignored the boy knowing that all he was going to say was something stupid.  
  
"Mr. Hamil!" Amy said as she put her hand up.  
  
"Yes Amy!" Mr. Hamil said as he turned to Amy.  
  
"Jon has something to tell you." Amy said smiling wanting Jon to waste class time like he always does,  
  
Mr. Hamil mumbled a low curse under his breath and turned to Jon who was waving both hands standing up on his chair.  
  
"Yes I can see that Amy. What is it Jon?" He asked.  
  
"My worm died yesterday and I was wondering, could I maybe say a speech about him? He meant so much to me." Jon said with a sniffle.  
  
"No Jon this is a school. You come here to learn." Mr. Hamil said.  
  
Jon's eyes got all puffy and watery as he pouted.  
  
"Why can't you understand that I love my worm? I even made him a bed with leaves and he kept it in his heart. Or more of his stomach since he ate it but he cares. Please let me make my speech? Please sir?" Jon asked again.  
  
"Oh alright then. Go ahead." Mr. Hamil sighed as he took his seat.  
  
"Thank you. My worm was an amazing worm. He was brave and noble. He always kept secrets, and he was very shy and quiet. He........." Jon began.  
  
"If this is gonna be like that time his snail died then we'll be missing this entire lesson." Kevin muttered to Amy.  
  
"Yup. Good thing Jon's in our class." Amy said smiling as Mr. Hamil prepared himself for a long speech.  
  
===--=--Sophomores-Second Floor--=--===  
  
Anna walked out of her class and stranded over to the principles office as she has been told. She walked inside the wooden office and sat besides a slate-haired boy waiting for the principle. She looked over at the boy beside her.  
  
"Hello. What shit did you do to get in here?" Anna asked him.  
  
"Nothing. I'm new here." The boy said plainly.  
  
"New? So you're the guy everyone's been talking about. Why did you come here? Rarely anyone does come here." Anna said to the boy.  
  
"I was sent here. I had nowhere else to go." He answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay. By the way, name's Anna. What's yers?" Anna asked.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Cool name." Anna said before the principle opened his door letting out a student,  
  
"You wear a shirt again with those inappropriate words you'll be suspended. And pull your pants up no one wants to see your underwear!" The old man murmured.  
  
The boy followed his orders but as soon as he was out of the classroom he put down his pants again.  
  
"Anna. You again. Do you like the office or something? Just what did you do now?" The principle said as Anna rolled her eyes irritated.  
  
"And who are you? Oh right, you're Hiwatarii aren't you?" He asked turning to Kai.  
  
"Yes sir." Kai answered.  
  
"Okay then. Anna, I'll let you off. You can give Hiwatarii here a tour around the school." The principle said.  
  
"Even the seniors part down stairs?" Anna asked hoping that maybe she could meet her brother, Ray, there and head off home with him.  
  
"Yes that part too. Now off you go! Go on. Get out of here." Said the principle shooing them out of his office.  
  
"Stupid ass. Follow me I'll show you around." Anna said to Kai as she began walking around the school.  
  
"This is the gym. It's not too big and not too small. Those are the changing rooms. They're gay and they smell like shit. And that's........ " Anna began but was cut off as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day.  
  
"OH! Come on! I'll show you to my brother Ray." Anna said grabbing Kai's hand.  
  
"RAY!" She screamed as she caught sight of her big brother.  
  
"Oh hey Anna. Wait, why are you here? This is the seniors floor." Ray said to Anna.  
  
"Oh right I'm showing Kai around. He's new." Anna answered.  
  
Ray looked at over at Kai and smiled.  
  
"Hey. I'm Ray. Nice to meet you." Ray said extending out a hand.  
  
Kai accepted it but didn't smile back for his face stayed emotionless.  
  
"So Anna got your stuff so we can go home?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh wait here you two. I'll be right back." Anna said running off to get her stuff.  
  
Ray sighed and leaned against his locker. Soon a loud crash was heard. Ray and Kai turned their attention to the source of the voice. A big senior had just thrown another small boy against a locker.  
  
"That's Tasaki. He's a pain in the ass." Ray said scowling at the big senior.  
  
"You forget to bring my money again I'll squash you ya little pip-squeak!" Tasaki screamed at the boy then turned and began walking in Ray and Kai's direction.  
  
As Tasaki came closer to Kai and Ray, he purposely bumped his shoulder with Kai's to make it hurt but as he did that Kai swung a hard punch to Tasaki's back. Tasaki was taken back by this and scowled at Kai.  
  
"That was very foolish of you to do that." Tasaki said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
He was about to swing a hit at Kai when a voice cried out his name.  
  
"TASAKI! Get away from him!" The voice cried.  
  
Turning around Tasaki came face to face with Anna.  
  
"Anna? W....... what are you doing here?" Tasaki asked.  
  
"You still haven't come to pick Alex up. Just what kind of father are you?" Anna screamed at him.  
  
"I..... I forgot okay? I'll do it next week okay?" Tasaki said as he walked past her.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked Ray confused.  
  
"I'll explain it once we get to my house. Anna, come on. We're going." Ray said to his sister.  
  
The walk to the Kon's house was quiet because no one spoke. Once they reached the house, Ray's mum came out holding Alex.  
  
"Hey there you two. How was school today?" She asked as she gave Alex over to Anna.  
  
"It was okay." Ray said as he set down his bag.  
  
"Hey there little Alex. How was your day with grandma?" Anna asked the Alex as he laughed.  
  
"Who's a good little boy? You're a good little boy. Come on. Lets go give you a bath." Anna said taking Alex into the bathroom.  
  
"Is that your brother?" Kai asked Ray.  
  
"Actually, that's my nephew. Alex is Anna's child. Tasaki's the 'father'. Remember what she said to him in school? He just never really cares about Alex. That leaves everything to Anna which puts her grades down." Ray said sighing as he sat down on a couch.  
  
"Oh." Said Kai as he sat down beside Ray.  
  
"You must be getting home. Your parents might worry about you." Ray said to Kai.  
  
"Actually, they died long ago. I live on the streets." Kai said as he looked down.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. But hey, you can always live here. We could use a helping hand." Ray offered.  
  
'And someone as beautiful as him. Argh, stupid gay thoughts.' Ray considered.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Kai said looking around the house.  
  
Maybe this village isn't that bad.  
  
---===---  
  
Dun dun dun.... I'm so stupid.  
  
This is based upon a movie so yeah...... like it or not I don't care.  
  
Actually yes I do so tell me what ya think. 


End file.
